


Clouds

by cindale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindale/pseuds/cindale
Summary: Two students have a disagreement.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in reponse to the prompt, "Clouds".  


* * *

“How do you expect to achieve a N.E.W.T. in Arithmancy if you can’t solve a simple calculation?” said one of the two teenaged boys who sat on the Hogwarts lawn. “It is clear that both of the clouds in question are approximately the same distance from the earth!”

“Only if you conclude that a difference of five hundred feet is approximately the same,” argued the other.

“The difference is not that great.” The boy grabbed a parchment and quill from his bag and began scribbling, occasionally glancing up at the sky as if trying to finish before the clouds drifted too far on the light breeze.

“You know,” began the other boy, cocking his head as he gazed at the sky, “the lower of the two is beginning to resemble a drumstick.”

“A drumstick?”

“Yes—the leg of a chicken. I am hungry.”

The boy with the quill and parchment sighed. “I concur,” he admitted, stuffing the materials back into his bag. “This debate will have to be suspended.”

And with that, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stood and walked toward the castle, all thoughts of Arithmancy fading away as they wondered what they would have for dinner.  



End file.
